Fat Princess
This article is about the "Fat Princess" character. For the series, see Fat Princess (series). Fat Princess is the main character from the Fat Princess series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Both Princess Plump (Red Princess) and Princess Muffintop (Blue Princess) are represented in the game. Biography GET READY TO EAT CAKE! When the Fat Princess puts her mind to something, look out! Whether it's tracking down every piece of cake in the Kingdom of Titania, or laying the smack down on some trash-talking rival, this royal cutie is an irresistible force of nature. The Fat Princess and her royal bodyguards first appeared in 2009 in the self-titled PS3 PSN game Fat Princess. Gameplay Fat Princess can call upon the Villagers during combat, giving her an advantage while fighting multiple opponents. Movelist *Weak **Square - Wand Swipe **Up+Square - Wand Uppercut **Left/Right+Square - Wand Dash **Down+Square - Wand Sweep *Strong **Triangle - Magic Touch **Up+Triangle - Magic Spin **Left/Right+Triangle - Belly Bump **Down+Triangle - Butt Stomp *Fierce **Circle - Summon Mage Fire (horizontal) **Up+Circle - Summon Mage Fire (upwards) **Left/Right+Circle - Summon Warrior Slice **Down+Circle - Summon Miner Bomb Super Moves *Level 1: Cake Rush - A piece of cake appears and she will dash towards it, taking out any other character in her way. *Level 2: Fat Chicken! - Fat Princess rides on top of a giant chicken, using the avian's beak to knock out fighters. *Level 3: Protect the Princess! - Fat Princess summons various villagers to fight for her while she sits down and eats cake. Throws *Down Throw: Knocks her opponent to the ground and sits on them. *Up Throw: Knocks her opponent into the air with her stomach. *Over Throw: Hits oponent across the stage with her stomach. Taunts *Fat Princess Curtsies. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *"(More) Cake please!" *"Me, you, and cake!" *"Let's get those naughty boys!" *"Where's the cake?" *"Promise to feed me?" *"Oh, my hero!" *"Anybody hungry?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction FP eats a cake, balloons to massive size, and curtsies. Winning Screen Returns to normal size. Losing Screen FP hangs her head and shrinks down to normal size. Costumes Princess Plump The default appearance of Fat Princess. Alternate Colors *White Dress *Purple Dress Princess Muffintop The princess of the Blue Kingdom and rival of Princess Plump. Pirate Costume Based on the pirate villager used in Fat Princess. The costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Gallery FatPrincess as.png FatPrinAlt.png|Pirate costume from preorder costume pack. E3 Fat princess.jpg|Fat Princess in the E3 trailer Fat Princess.png|E3 2012 trailer. FP1.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (Before) FP3.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (After) FP2.PNG FP5.PNG FP6.PNG FP7.PNG FP8.PNG FP9.PNG FP10.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 1 Super Move FP11.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 2 Super Move FP12.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move FP13.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move Trivia *The dev team said they had to be more creative when thinking of moves for characters like Fat Princess and PaRappa because they don't fight within their own series, but still were able to stay true to the characters with their attacks. *Fat Princess has the same voice actress as Keira Hagai of the Jak and Daxter series. *Fat Princess was the first female character revealed for the game. *Fat Princess, along with Daxter and Buzz, have previously made an appearance in the PS3 game PAIN as playable characters via downloadable content. Videos PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Fat Princess PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Fat Princess Strategies References Category:Needs Work Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Fat Princess Category:First-Party Characters